


Love Hurts

by GenesisKai908



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angela is helpful, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chan is sad, F. Tony gets injured, Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, I have no idea about the government, M/M, so this is not very accurate, toxic masculinity whats that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisKai908/pseuds/GenesisKai908
Summary: Tony and Chan are out on a date. But what happens when some drunk homophobics catch Tony alone.~Or~Tony gets injured and Chan can't help but feel guilty
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This ship can not get out of my head, so I did what any normal person would do: Write an angsty fic with lots of hurt/comfort. This is one of my first few fics so it's not super amazing but enjoy!!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs-  
>  F-slur, blood, violence, hate crimes, homophobia, mentions of ambulances

It all started on a rainy night at a simple Italian restaurant in Wild Horse, CO. Chan and Tony were just eating dinner together talking casually when they noticed some men from the bar glaring at them. They've had people stare at them all the time so they just ignored them and kept talking. Soon, they finished eating and payed their check. As they were walking out they noticed those same men from the bar sitting outside, they were clearly drunk so Chan grabbed squeezed Tony's arm and said

"Tony, I'm gonna go get the car, I'll be right back. And..." He nodded his head towards the drunk guys. "be careful."

"No worries, I can fight off those guys anytime" Tony joked. Chan snorted quietly at his dumb remarks and walked off to get the car looking back at Tony. To be honest he was a little nervous, Drunk never equaled good.

* * *

Tony, just like Chan was a little nervous around the men. He noticed how the men glared when he kissed Chan and murmured quietly when they held hands. Their speech was slurred and they couldn't even stand up straight. So yeah, he was a little nervous to be near them. His anxiety spiked when he heard the biggest guy slur,

"Hey faggot," Looking over he noticed guy stumble closer to him. "you SUCK." Even though he knew he shouldn't pay any mind to it Tony had to interrupt with a snarky comment,

"Pretty well, I'm told." The group started to laugh and smile slyly. The media manager was very confused until he felt arms shove him into the nearest wall, holding him against it. The men snickered as he struggled against the strong arms holding him down.

"Don't touch me! Let go!" he yelled. Tony realized Chan was was nowhere to be seen. That's when he felt a fist slam into his back, the impact making him hit his nose on the brick wall. Those arms finally let go, but it turn out hitting your head makes you very dizzy. He fell to the ground, he felt a warm liquid drip from his nose. It wasn't that bad just of few punches right? Wrong, the bigger man from earlier gave him a swift kick to the stomach, smiling when he heard a "CRACK". His friends joined in aiming kicks all over his body. Tony curled up in a ball trying to avoid as many hits as he could, but that caused a sharp pain where the first kick hit.

The world seemed silent to him, only hearing the slurs and insults of the men. He was silently begging for it to be over. And then it was. The large man carried him to the closest alley and left him on the ground delivering one last kick.

"Hope you learned your lesson faggot" The man said cruelly. Tony barely registered when the man spit on him as if saying "Here's the cherry on top your hurt sunday"

* * *

Chan was driving the car over from the parking garage to the front of the restaurant when he noticed Tony wasn't there. The rain started coming down more heavily so he hoped Tony just went inside. He clicked on Tony's contact and was about to call him when he noticed the drunk guys in a different area than earlier. Gathering all the courage that he had the scientist came out the car and went over to the group.

"Have you guys seen a guy kinda tall, dark hair, navy blue suit?"

"Yeah took care of him, you better leave before the same happens to you homo" The largest man spat out.

The entire world came to a stop. They hurt his boyfriend. Chan quickly ran away going everywhere looking for Tony, his boyfriend, the love of his life. Stopping when he heard a faint groan coming from the alley near the dumpsters. His breathe hitched when he saw Tony lying there on the pavement. His nose was bloody, and his eye was starting to swell up and become purple. His arm was wrapped around his stomach and he looked like he had just run on 10k, sweat dripped from his forehead mixing with the dark red blood.

Chan ran over to the injured man frowning when Tony flinched away from his touch.

"Hey, hey, it's me Chan. I'm here, it's gonna be ok. I'm calling someone right now. Tony seemed to slightly register his voice, lifting his head up slightly. He opened his mouth but Chan interrupted before he could say anything

"Don't strain yourself somebodies coming, it's going to be ok." At this point Chan was trying to convince himself that everything was going to be ok. After a few minutes of keeping Tony awake and assuring him, the ambulance came. Chan was heartbroken when he couldn't ride in the back with his boyfriend, but he gave up asking and got in the car, following the ambulance to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my first few fanfics, so please feel free to comment any criticism you have. I am also taking request so feel free to comment those too:)


	2. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long to write this chapter, but I will try my best to update every Friday from now on:) Feel free to tell me anything on my tumblr Genesiskai9108!

**Chan Kaifang**

The drive was terrifying. Hearing the sirens wail in front of him, not knowing if Tony was going to be ok. Chan's anxiety was off the charts. As he drove over he called the only other person who could help him calm down, Angela Ali. They had become really good friends after he started teaching her botany. Grabbing for his phone at a read light he clicked her contact and called her.

"Hey dude, what's up" she said over the phone. And suddenly Chan let it all out,

 **"Tonygothurtandifeellikeitwasmyfaultandimgoingtothehospitalandifeellikeicantbreathe"** he cried.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Tell me what happened slower, ok?" Taking a deep breathe he spoke 

"I was on my date with Tony and some drunk guys beat him up. I'm on my way to the hospital right now and I'm really freaking out" 

"Ok, well first I need you to breathe in and out. Than tell me what hospital you're going to so I can meet you there." She spoke calmly. The sound of her getting ready was heard over the phone as Chan took deep breathes like Tony does when he gets overwhelmed. Chan told Angela the hospital name as he finally pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

**Angela Ali**

Angela knew about Chan's date with Tony so when he called she was ecstatic to hear all the details. But when all she heard was crying and incomprehensible talking her gut told her something was seriously wrong. Chan was practically sobbing, which was weird coming from the scientist who didn't even cry when Old Yeller died. "Tony must be a very special guy" She thought as Chan told her what happened. Deciding it was best for her to meet up with him, she asked for the hospital name, and quickly got dressed. But by the time she was on the rode Chan was told to put his phone away so she had to hang up.

It all hit her while she stopped at a red light. Tony was beat up because he was with Chan. He was in the hospital because he loved a man instead of a woman. She never was close to the annoying media-manager, yet she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Once she got to the hospital Angela saw Chan sitting in the corner, his head hung low.

"Hey, Chan are you ok" Her question was quickly answered when he looked up. The poor scientist eye's were red and puffy. Tear tracks marked his face and his white shirt had a few spots of dryed blood on them. She opened her arms for an embrace and he gladly took it, a few sniffles coming out of him. They stayed there for about a minute before he sat back down, Angela sat right next to him. 

"This is going to be a long night" she thought

* * *

And it was. Occasionally a doctor would come out, and Chan would perk up, only to be dissapionted when they would walk past him. But after 3 hours of waiting in pure silence a doctor named Dr. Quinn Brooks walked over to the two friends. She calmly told them of his condition.

"Anthony is sleeping now. He has a hairline fracture, cracked rib, and broken nose. He is going to be in pain, but he'll be ok.

"Can we see him" Chan interupted.

"Only family is allowed" She said

"I'm his boyfriend" He said quickly, eager to see if he was ok. He gave Angela a glare and she blurted out,

"I'm his sister... adopted." Dr. Brooks lead them to his room. A steady beeping was heard as they walked into the room. There he was. Tony was layed out on the bed, scars and bruises littered his face. He looked peaceful. A small sob could be heard in the room. Chan was there quietly crying with Angela by his side. 

"I never told him how I feel." Chan whispered. 

"What?" Angela whispered back. He sat down and grabbed Tony's hand.

"I love Tony, but I've never told him" He wiped his eyes off and laughed quietly "he's the first person I've actually loved."

"He's a lucky guy to have you, and I'm sure he feels the same about you" Angela was about to add more to her sentence when a muffled voice interrupted,

"Angela's corwect." Tony's voice slurred "I- I wove you thoo" he was clearly half-asleep but Chan knew, he meant every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz don't hate me. These first chapters have been very angsty, but I promise there will be fluff soon! I am also still taking request:)


	3. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed fluff, and Naird finding out about Tony.

The second Tony said that happy tears streamed down Chan's face.

"Don't cry baby, I'm right here" Tony said groggily, wiping a tear from the man's face. Chan gave him a watery smile as he grabbed Tony's hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I'm also pretty hyped up on pain meds so everything just feels sore." Tony noticed Angela put his hand up to wave weakly "Hi Angela"

"Hey Tony." She had no idea what to say to him. "If you guys need anything let me know." That was good, right? Her question was answered when Chan gave her a kind smile,

"Thanks Angela. That means a lot."

"No problem. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone come get me if you need anything." She was about to leave the room when she heard Tony,

"Fuck! Can you call Naird, I don't want to get in trouble" Wow, even in the hospital, hyped up on pain medication he worries about getting fired,

"Of course."

* * *

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_ "Hello, who is this?" The general's gruff voice spoke over the phone.

"Hi, it's Angela Ali."

"Oh yes, Captain Ali, is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's about Fuck Tony. He's in the hospital." Straight to the point.

"Oh. Um, is he ok?"

"Yes, he was assaulted by some drunk guys. He came out with some minor injuries"

"Ok, well are guest allowed to visit?" He would never admit it, but the general had a soft spot for Tony. He was kind of like a son to him. 

"Right now it's just family, but I can ask."

"Yes, that sounds good." 

After a few minutes of asking around she told Naird that he could come during visiting hours the next day. So it was planned. Naird would come visit Tony, he even got Brad to schedule it.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the hospital room..._ **

The door closed behind Angela as she walked out.

"Finally, I have you all to myself" Tony joked as he lifted himself up to a sitting position. Chan gave his hand a small squeeze,

"Do you really love me, even after all this?"

"Of course I do. You are the most caring, adorable, loving man ever. No person will ever make me stop loving you."

Chan gave Tony a small kiss before forcing Tony to go to sleep. Despite his protest, Tony passed out the second his head hit the pillow. A few minutes later he heard the creak of the door.

"Go to sleep you look horrible, I brought you a blanket, kinda figured you would want to stay."

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem, now sleep."

* * *

Chan had fallen asleep for a few hours when a knock interrupted his dreams. 

"Come in." He yawned. The door opened and in walked Dr. Brooks, with a police by her side.

"Hello, we were wondering if you and Anthony would mind answering a few questions." She asked.

"I'm not sure about Tony, but I don't mind." The police looked at Tony,

"Would you want me to come in later?"

"Yeah, that would be good." The police walked out, and Dr. Brooks started checking Tony's vitals once more before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about hospitals, so hopefully this is at least a little accurate. :)


End file.
